Stolen Shadows
by Doug2
Summary: An Egyptian demon steals the Book of Shadows and changes all of reality. Please review.


The Magic of Chrisis

DISCLAIMER

All characters in this story belong to Spelling Television and

Constance

Burge with the exception of Mike, Janet and Chrisis that I created.

This story is the property of Demille and son and is written exclusively for

the enjoyment of Internet readers. Please do not reproduce it without

our consent.

SUMMARY: An Egyptian demon steals the magic of the Charmed Ones.

RATING: PG

"Mike, time to get up! We're running a little late. Aunt Piper has got

breakfast on the table. Come on sweetie." cried Phoebe from the

living room.

"And I thought I had a hard time getting up in the morning." said

Phoebe to her sister.

"Well, you're the one who volunteered to watch him for a few days."

said Piper. "And he is your responsibility. I just hope no magical

what-its show up before Friday."

"Babies were cute and predictable, but try keeping up with a nine-year-old

boy! Between school and watching him, I feel a lot older than my 24

years. However, Janet is my best college chum and if she's got an emergency,

the least I can do is help. Mike get down here, please."

Piper finished up the omelets and Mike Freeman, a nine-year-old with

sandy blond hair and blue eyes, dragged himself into he kitchen.

"Ahhhh!" was all he could say as he plopped his head on the table.

"Sounds like you do need that extra sleep. How about a nice hot breakfast?

Here you want some sausage with your eggs?" asked a cheerful Piper.

"Nah." Mike yawned.

"OK. I guess it is a bummer spending your spring break with strangers.

I know I would," said Piper sympathetically.

"Ah, it's all right. Aunt Phoebe is usually pretty cool, but she

always so busy," said Mike.

"I heard that! And we WILL be doing something together this afternoon,

Mike." said Pheebs running into the kitchen.

"How about going to Alcatraz! They used to hang prisoners there and there are lots of ghosts of dead guys and murderers and.. Mike said excitedly.

"Like you'll never know." said Pheebs. "No, I don't think so. I had a bad

experience there. How about the Exploratorium? There's lots of science

exhibits and they have that new big screen movie!"

"All right. Can we leave after breakfast? I just want to do something!"

he asked.

"No, Mike. I have to do some research at the Art Museum for my art

appreciation class. They should have a lot of neat Egyptian mummies

and caskets. Is that all right?" replied Phoebe.

"Well, sorta. I guess I can wait," said Mike.

"How about lunch at the Cliff house. Maybe an ice dream sundae?" said

Phoebe smiling at him.

"All right! I'll run up and change. Be back in five minutes Aunt

Phoebe," he said taking off up the stairs.

"And YOU don't think you have a way with kids." said Piper.

"Bribery is always best." said Pheebs.

"Definitely." replied Piper cleaning off the table.

At the Art Museum, Pheebs was taking notes on some of the ancient

statues while Mike kept staring at an old mummy.

"Aunt Phoebe?" asked Mike.

"Umm." said Phoebe with a pencil in her mouth.

"Did they really take out all their guts and wrap everything in tiny

packages?" he asked.

"Yep, that was they did." said Pheebs taking some more notes.

"So if they got hungry, they only needed to rewrap his stomach?"

Mike asked.

"No, I don't think they did much eating in the afterlife," said Pheebs

not paying too much attention.

"Did you ever see one come back from the dead?" asked Mike.

"Oh, I've dealt with a few ghosts and walking dead people." said

Pheebs looking at the next artifact.

"REALLY? WHERE?" asked Mike really excited.

"OH, UM. I MEANT in the movies. Didn't you see The Mummy? It was really

scary." said Pheebs with a worried wink.

"Oh. My sister wouldn't let me see it. She said those things give me

nightmares." said Mike disappointed.

Mike had no parents and his older sister was raising him while going to

college. Pheebs thought that Janet sounded a lot like Prue was when

she was growing up.

"Hey, come over here. What do you think of this? It's a tablet with a real

scary story. It tells about a magician who was sent away after trying to

kill the Egyptian king. It says his body was burned and was cursed to spend

eternity in the afterlife without a body. All these other mummies were

prepared so these people would have a body in the afterlife. So you see

these mummies aren't just dead people; they are prepared so those that died

could come back and get them. Like in THE MUMMY." said Phoebe tying

to get Mike's attention.

"Sometimes these museum things seem to go on forever," complained Mike.

"Would you like to go see the Roman exhibit? It has lots of gladiators

and swords. You know the Romans, don't you? People eaten by lions, guys

wearing sheets, lots of battles and conquests? Huh?" she asked.

"Nah!" Mike said scraping his shoes on the floor.

"Oh my look at the time! Let me look in this case, and then we will be

on our way. Remember lunch?" asked Phoebe with his big smile.

"Humph!" was all he would say.

Mike stood looking at the tablet when it started to glow orange.

"Cool." thought Mike as an orange mist came from the tablet and enveloped

him. His body tensed up and relaxed. He sighed, opened his eyes and

exclaimed, "Freedom, at last."

"The strong mystical powers I sense from that female will be very useful.

But I will bide my time. This body is adequate, but I need a more mature

presence." Mike said with an evil grin.

"OK, sport. How about lunch. And that ice cram soda. Huh." said Pheebs

raising her eyebrows. "I'm all done now!"

"No, um, Aunt Phoebe. I want to look around these sacred artifacts for

awhile. Then let's head home. I am fatigued." Mike said. Yes, very

tired after four thousand years trapped in that tablet, he thought.

"OK. I thought you were bored, but I said we'd do what you wanted to

do this afternoon," said Pheebs. She looked at him strangely as he seemed to

be reading the inscriptions on some of the artifacts.

"Maybe we've found something that interests him," thought Pheebs. Mike

spent another two hours just in the Egyptian exhibit and then they headed

home.

Upon reaching home the possessed Mike went straight to his room. He

had some thinking to do, a lot of thinking. His name was Chrisis (KRIS-IS), an

Egyptian demon that posed as a magician. He entertained with his feats

of magic in the courts of the pharaohs 4000 years before. When he had

been caught trying to overthrow the Pharaoh, he had been sentence to live

out eternity inside the tablet. The magic had worn off and he had found

he could escape, but he wanted the right time and opportunity to plan his

revenge. And using the innocent body of this little child, he wished to

harness the magical powers he sensed in this house. Chrisis could feel a calling

from above. Up the stairs he went to the attic where he found a book. A

book of magic. Now he was overjoyed and could have his power and is destiny

returned to him.

Piper entered Halliwell Manor. She was more than her usual cheerful self.

Someone had suggested this great new shop that let you try on skates and

boards and everything BEFORE you even had to buy them. Then you could

try them out in a special room. This was just kind of place that a bored

nine-year-old boy could get lost in. He could use up his energy, that

Phoebe would like, and have the time of his life doing it, which Mike would

like.

"Pheebs," she called out. "Have I found a place for you and Mike.

Anyone here?" Piper ran upstairs.

Prue and Phoebe came up from the basement. "Has Grams thrown out

everything we had when we were nine-year-olds?" asked Pheebs.

"Just your stuff. I cleaned out mine when I left for college." said Prue.

"You always were the cleanest and most practical one. I just don't

know what to do with him. First he's enthusiastic and then he's bored. First

he's gung-ho interested in something, then he's into something else," said

Pheebs.

"Sound like anyone you know? PHEEBS!" said Prue kidding her.

"Wweellll! I guess so. But I was never an nine-year-old..." started Pheebs.

"Shh! Is that Piper calling us? She must be heading upstairs," said Prue.

"Must be demon time again. It's been awfully quiet lately." said Pheebs

sighing. She just didn't have the energy to deal with one today of

all days.

When they reached the bottom of the attic stairs, they could hear Piper

saying. "What are you doing up here? You don't go into other people's

attics without asking..."

"Insolent fool. You can forbid me NOTHING!" said a loud voice echoing

through the attic.

"Oh, lord! It IS demon time!" said Pheebs as she and Prue ran up the

stairs. Before they got there a bright orange flash occurred that enveloped

the entire attic and the sisters.

"PIPER!" shouted Prue as they made it to the top of the stairs. A great

orange mist was still hanging in the air of the attic as reached Prue

and Phoebe reached their sister. When the mist cleared. The sisters found

themselves standing in a park. It was definitely their neighborhood

from the shape of the hillsides, but they didn't recognize any landmarks.

Wonderful sculpted landscaping filled the hillside and above them was a huge

statue. It was made of some shiny metal and was of an Egyptian jackal god

sitting on a throne.

"What the hell?" said Prue as she looked up not recognizing it.

"PIPER!" screamed Phoebe as she looked at her sister. She was sleeping

in their arms looking more like their Grams. She had aged over fifty

years in a matter of moments.

"Piper, Piper, wake up!" said Prue.

"Ah, whoa! That was some blast! Ahhhh! My hand, my face, what happened

to me?" cried Piper.

"Mike has stolen your youth. Piper your kind of OLD." said Pheebs.

"Oh, my poor sister." said Prue holding her tightly.

"Who thought my college chum had a demon for a brother. He wasn't even

what I would call a hell-raiser," said Pheebs.

Phoebe was feeling very sorry for her sister, but she stood up to look

around. Something else had changed, too. Car like vehicles were flying

overhead. Looking toward the city, large thousand foot high buildings rose

from around the bay in styles not at all familiar to Phoebe. They surrounded

the bay on all sides. They included a lot of pyramid shapes and jackal

formations in them. Some of them had statues on the tops or sides of the

buildings similar to the one looking down at them. There was no Golden

Gate Bridge or Oakland Bay Bridge, though the bay still looked the same.

"Prue, Piper, something is not right. It looks like were in the future

again. This technology around us is not from the late twentieth century.

Look at all those flying cars and those big bus and transport type things. I

don't see one building left over that we would recognize. We must be

centuries into the future. And when did Americans worship long dead Egyptian

gods. That looks like one I saw in the exhibit with Mike." As Pheebs

said his name Piper pulled back in fear.

"Mike. He did this to me." said frail old Piper.

"What exactly happened?" said Prue.

"I found him looking through the Book of Shadows and just asked him to

leave when he did this Exorcist thing calling out in a demon voice. He threw

something at me. Then he vanished." said Piper in tears.

"Did he throw these?" asked Phoebe as she picked up some small white

hex shaped crystals.

"What are they?" asked Prue.

"Time crystals. Good for one trip in time or transferring ones maturity. If

Mike went back in time to ancient Egypt, judging by this culture, he

made some major changes. Our whole world doesn't exist," said Phoebe.

"Time out. A nine-year-old boy did all this? I don't think so," said Prue.

"Didn't you ever see "City on the Edge of Forever?" Dr. McCoy changed his

whole future by one small act. Besides, what you see is probably

thousands of years after he did whatever it is he did," said Pheebs.

"You're the Star Trek fan, not me. Besides, he couldn't have learned enough

in one morning to do all this. I studied Egyptian culture for two years and

still could barely read hieroglyphics and speak ancient Egyptian," said

Prue.

"Believe me," said Piper patting Prue, "It wasn't the sweet little boy we've

been watching all week, my dear. He had the voice of a demon."

"So maybe at the museum, something possessed him! And here we are!

Where are we?" asked Phoebe.

"Let's see. The statue has something like modern Egyptian writing on it. And

according to the dating system of the ancient Egyptian, this year might

correspond to the year 2000 on our calendar. This statue couldn't have been

here for hundreds of years! So we aren't in the future! We stayed

right where we were in the same time," said Prue.

"And this is a much more advanced culture than ours. That may help us.

We have to find where the timelines diverged. No Book of Shadows

ladies." said Pheebs.

"Book of what?" asked Piper.

"Prue, Piper is getting worse. Pick up those time crystals. We'll need them.

COME ON PIPER!" said Pheebs helping her "oldest" sister.

"There has got to be a museum or library or something down there," said Prue

"There has got to be! Otherwise we have no way to even begin to fix the

damage here."

So down the hill they went and exited the park. All through town they found

the jackal idols everywhere. Offerings of money and food had been placed in

front of them.

"No matter how advanced their technology is their religion has remained

rather pagan compared to our society," said Prue. "They still worship

multiple gods. That's a temple to Isis over there."

They passed many shops and houses. There appeared to be no doors or locks.

These people, who did not think the Charmed Ones were strange, wore fabrics

of strange types in very bright colors. Toward one large set of buildings,

they found a seat of learning.

"Over there, that appears to be a library. Let's go in there," said Prue.

"I'm right with you, sister dear," said Pheebs helping Piper.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

Inside they found not a library, but rows and rows of computer-like

terminals. Not like ours for they had no television tubes, they had screens

where the image was projected onto it. With no keyboard, everything was

voice operated. Like the rest of the society, there was no passwords or any

type of security. It was a very peaceful and open society. Without crime or

war Prue surmised they had the time to make such great technological

advances. Prue had only a smattering of Egyptian for her work at Buckland's,

but it was enough. The terminal was very user friendly. If she had a

problem, a picture help service would appear to answer her questions.

"This technology is amazing. A three-year-old child could operate it,

luckily. Let me surf some of these records. Pheebs, look after Piper

for a while." said Prue.

"She's asleep. Let me see what you have there." said Pheebs.

After a couple of hours Prue had figured out the calendar dating

system and was reconstructing the new history.

"That's incredible. They have had 1500 years of peace. And this whole

area in California is a hotbed of technologic improvements. The whole

earth is one big set of city-states run from Alexandria. The eastern hemisphere

discovered our continent a 1000 years before Columbus AND they joined

the Indians in a peaceful coalition. Around 0 AD the Egyptians started

conquering the world and won using some kind of power from their Pharaoh.

The Pharaohs actually died out by then, at the time of Julius Caesar

in our timeline. This timeline seems to date back to the Pharaoh Chrisis in

1999 BC, to our old calendar. He was swept in suddenly and took over with

great and powerful magic." explained Prue.

"That sounds like our destination. Something must have happened then.

But Prue, we will be getting rid of a very peaceful and advance

"And where do we fit in here? How's your Egyptian, Pheebs? Something

went wrong and he used our magic to change history. We have to set these

things right! Right, Pheebs?" said Prue sternly.

"Of course. It still seems ashamed. So many diseases have been wiped out.

They have been traveling to the stars. OK. Let's overthrow this culture.

Piper, wake up. We have to travel. Come on sweetie," said Pheebs.

"Ah, what's going to unravel? She asked looking at her clothes," said Piper.

"Oh, Piper," said Pheebs concerned.

"OK," said Prue holding up the crystal. "Alexandria, Egypt, 1999 BC, old calendar." announced Prue to the crystal.

The surrounding area got a little misty, turned into a glowing green form and then morphed into an ancient Egyptian market place. Strangely everyone barely even acknowledged his or her presence. They would simile and nod, but not say anything.

"Try speaking to them," said Pheebs.

Prue was able to find out that they were in a minor market on the outskirts of Alexandria. By exchanging Prue's watch, which they couldn't really use, they obtained clothing and some food to not stand out too much in this time.

"I never thought myself the harem type, but these colors are real cool. The material is so soft," said Pheebs beaming.

"Harems were used in the eastern middle eastern kingdoms. And another word for harem is brothel!" said Prue.

"OK. Scratch the harem idea," said Phoebe.

"The palace is up ahead. The Pharaoh doesn't live there all the time, but his court is in session. Let's try and find Mike," said Prue.

"How and where? He could be anywhere, now or ten years from now." said Pheebs.

"I'll just ask around for some place where great magic was being performed. That might work," said Prue.

Phoebe was astonished about the dirt and disease she saw 4000 years out of her own time. But to those living there nothing seemed out of place. They must have a lot of strange visitors, she thought or we'd have been captured or imprisoned. And if Prue couldn't speak the language, we would truly have been lost. Pheebs could not have done this on her own. Poor Piper was completed out of it, she was very confused.

"I'm dreaming, no! I'm lost, no I'm... " said Piper.

"Settle down Piper. We'll get you back to normal," said Phoebe.

"Pheebs. There's a bazaar over there. And I see some kind of magic show. Let's check it out," said Prue.

"On my way," yelled Phoebe. "Come on, Piper!"

Inside a mud building draped with cloth hanging from the walls, they tried to get in.

"Pheebs, give them your ring. They'll let us in," said Prue.

"NO! I got that from..."

"From a boyfriend you don't even see anymore. Pheebs. Please!" pleaded Prue.

"Oh, all right. It's the only thing I have left from our old life. Except for the clothes on my back. Here," she said.

Inside they sat on the floor and watched some jugglers and acrobats. Then out came a white magician. Up unto then, everyone was of a Middle Eastern coloring.

"Prue, look. That could be Mike, much older though," said Phoebe.

He proceeded with several magical tricks that would have stumped even today's magicians.

"He has more up his sleeve than a handkerchief. I sense magic at work hear. Piper, try and freeze everyone. Piper. Piper," said Pheebs.

Pheebs held out Piper's frail hands and said, "Freeze!"

Everyone looked at them and then kept starring because they had frozen.

"Oh Piper. That's great," said an excited Phoebe. "Let's check backstage."

"Come on Piper. I don't know how long your freeze will hold," said Prue.

In the back they found where the magician lived. They searched through his possessions and in one of his trunks they found something very interesting.

"THE BOOK OF SHADOWS!" cried Pheebs.

"And he must have used that to either become Pharaoh or become the power behind the thrown. If we travel with him from here to 2000 AD everything should be right. He must have stolen Piper's maturity and that's why she had aged so. Pheebs grab the book and Mike and let's head home. Then we vanquish him at home and change Piper back." said Prue.

"That's a tall order, but let's do it," said Phoebe. "Home, Jeeves!"

Then Mike came running in. "YOU! I thought I left you centuries ago. Give me that book! IN the name of Chrisis you will obey my command." he screamed.

"Come and get it. Piper! Piper!" said Pheebs, but she didn't understand them. Prue forced him to the far side of the room, but he sent some lightning bolts after Phoebe who was holding the book. Pheebs fell down. Mike or Chrisis made some Egyptian soldiers appear.

"Oh, Lord." cried Prue.

They came after her, but Prue sent them all flying. Phoebe was still out cold on the floor. Two of the soldiers came up on either side of Prue and with a wave of each hand they were sent flying and ran away. The remaining soldiers threw spears at Prue.

"OH, no you don't. I'm not going to be a shisk-a-bob." said Prue as the spears looped around and injured the soldiers. Prue made the Book of Shadows fly across the room while Chrisis chased it. A clay pot flew across the room and hit him over the head knocking him out cold.

"Are you all right Pheebs?" asked Prue running to her side.

"Oh just great. My whole nervous system is on fire, but it is subsiding. Piper slept through the whole thing. Lucky her. Let's get home before he wakes up," suggested Pheebs.

"OK," said Pheebs holding up another crystal. "Halliwell Manor attic, San Francisco, CA, April 17, 2000 AD, old calendar," announced Phoebe.

The mist again surrounded them as they found themselves back in the attic in the timeline that they belonged in.

"We MADE it," cried Phoebe.

"But we're not out of the woods yet. Find something in our Book." said Prue. "The name of the magician is Chrisis."

Pheebs poured over the Book of Shadows for several minutes. "Here it is. An Egyptian demon posing as a magician tried to overthrow the pharaoh in the 20th century BC. He was imprisoned in a clay tablet. Oh my gosh. Mike and I saw this at the exhibit today or yesterday or whenever. Somehow he escaped and is lying on the floor next to Piper."

"What about Piper's age?" asked Prue.

"No problem. Give me the last of the crystals. It's all right here in the book.

Spirit of time and beauty  
Reverse thy curse and bring back youth."

Piper was covered by an orange mist and changed back still fast asleep.

"Piper, Piper. Wake up sweetie." said Prue.

"Wow! Was that a weird dream or what? I thought I was.. Hey! Are we going to a middle eastern costume party?" asked Piper.

"No. Film at eleven. First freeze that guy," said Pheebs.

Whoosh.

"Can the three of us get rid of him without the tablet?" asked Prue.

"Let's try our own spell first. I don't want to wait to take him back to the museum. Their magic obviously didn't work. I don't want this one coming back," said Pheebs. Pheebs quickly wrote one while the demon lay frozen on their attic floor.

Prue said "Everybody together:

By the powers of pharaohs  
And the gods Ra and Isis, Send away this evil, Banish this man Chrisis."

Mike glowed an orange hue and a strange mystic form left him and

dispersed. But the psychic Phoebe could still hear, "You

haven't heard

the last of me!"

"That was easy," said Prue.

"We may need this spell again. Bookmark please! I don't think he will easily forget our work here," said Pheebs looking worried.

"OK would someone tell me. WHAT are we doing up here? I must have been here for hours. There is something you're not telling me. Pheebs out with it." said Piper.

"Where to start? We vanquished a 4000 year old Egyptian demon, changed you back from an old hag, traveled across 4000 years and back again and saved our civilization as you know it." said Pheebs with a very big "How about that?" smile.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Forget it. Forget I asked. Tell me sometime after a few margaritas! I AM going to bed. Good night, sisters and thank you. I think." said Piper heading downstairs.

"I'm surprised she doesn't remember anything," said Pheebs.

"Maybe it is just as well. It was one of our scarier adventures. Let's get Mike to bed." said Prue picking up Mike.

"Come on, sport. You've had a big day. Tomorrow he is getting the time of his life and I will take him to Alcatraz. Let's hope we don't see any ghosts or demons or warlocks."

"We?" asked Prue.

"I still don't want to face it alone. Pretty please?" said Pheebs as she tucked Mike in.

All right, but not all day. I have to scout for some photo locations tomorrow." Said Prue.

"Thanks," said Pheebs kissing her sister. "I CAN always depend on you. Good night."

"Night Pheebs," said Prue as she headed to bed. "At least tomorrow I'll wake up in the world I know," was her last thought as her head hit the pillow.

Sweet dreams, Charmed Ones.

THE END


End file.
